ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (2017 film)
Cast * Amy Birnbaum as Kirby * Patrick Seitz as King Dedede * Ike Amadi as Meta Knight * Evan from EvanTube HD as Bandana Waddle Dee * Jesse Schwartz and Trenton Rogers as Leo ** Harrison Chad as Leo's Singing Voice * Natalia Wójcik as Annie ** Jesse Goldberg as Annie's Singing Voice * Erica Huang as June ** Emma Stratus as June's Singing Voice * Aiden Pompey as Quincy ** Philip Trencher as Quincy's Singing Voice * Kerry Williams as Tiff * Kayzie Rogers as Tuff * Ted Lewis as Escargoon and Chef Kawasaki * Dan Green as Custome Service * Andrew Rannells as Nightmare * Tom Kenny as Flain, Seismo, Telso, Tungster, Berp, Mysto, Booger, Blip and Spongebob * Jess Harnell as Shuff, Zaptor, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus, Zabo, Hydro and Surgeo * David P. Smith as Volectro, Zorch and Krader * Phil LaMarr as Flurr, Tentro and Chomly * Fred Tatasciore as Kraw, Jawg, Slumbo, Mr. Grouper and Nixels * Billy West as Gobba, Lunk and Balk * Matt Taylor as Glomp, Hoogi and Sparky * Brian Stepanek as Magnifo * Josie Riki as Scorpi * Carlos Alazraqui as Torts, Mesmo, Dile and Denzel Crocker * Bumper Robinson as Footi, Glurt and Wizwuz * Andrew Kishino as Niksput * Phil Hayes as Rokit and Kuffs * Justin Grollman and Rodger Bumpass as Nurp-Naut * Rodger Bumpass as Flamzer, The Narrator and Squidward * Dave Fennoy as Globert, Boogly, Krog, Kramm, Sergeant and The King * Sam Riegel as Vampos * Chris Cox as Gox, Forx, Busto and Principal Knave * Steve Blum as Kamzo, Aquad, Spinza, Skulzy and King Nixel * Jeff Bennett as Jinky, Gurggle, Dribbal, Camillot an Poof (3) * Daran Norris and Jess Harnell as Vaka-Waka * Daran Norris as Snoof, Spugg, Tiketz, Poof (1) and Cosmo * Griffin Burns as Chilbo,Slusho and Snax * Peter Jason as Turg, Wuzzo, Sharx, Tuth, Fire Cheif and Major Nixel * Richard Horvitz as Mixadel, Splasho and Scrud * Eric Bauza as Paladum, Foop, Poof (2) and Belly Bag * Cree Summer as Jamzy * Kayo Rivera as Scrub, Lewt, Trumpsy and Tapsy * Gregg Bissonette as Myke and Camesta * Leonard Garner as Cobrax * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Susan Blakeslee as Wanda * Johnny Rose as Leonardo San Juan * Oscar Cheda as Don Andrés * Annemarie Blanco as Teodora * Paul Tei as Alebrije * Cyndey J. Fam as Marcella * Blanca Bassion as Baba Yaga * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki and Pink Hemka * Colleen Villard as Little Dreamer, Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka and Rainbow Hemka * Michael Sinterniklaas as Six of the Hemkas and Mazzadril * Cassandra Morris as Kiazuki, Teal Hemka, Raspberry Hemka and Zikoro’s Buddies * Avery Kidd Waddell as Zikoro, Sleepy Unicorn, Dazzelessence Jones and Twisted Unicorn * Pat Fraley as Doughy Bunington * Shondalia White as Mirror Plant * Alison Martin as Chicken Plant * Vargus Mason as Kiyoshi * Debi Derryberry as Little Unicorns, Redicorn, Orangecorn and Yellowcorn * Marcus Toji as Maroshi * Nika Futterman as Wanderer and Flochis * Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen * Ben Giroux as Mikey Munroe * Cristina Milizia as Darcy * Kari Wahlgren as Amanda Killman and Brevely * Steve Cleverley as Sweet Tooth * Ashley Slater as Zommer, Blingo and Dr. Strangeglove * Phillipa Alexander as Poppet and Missy Kix * Alex D. Hay as Zack Binspin * Tom Clarke Hill as Furi and Roary Scrawl * Emma Tate as Katsuma and Luvli * Keith Wickham as Diavlo and Buster Bumblechops * Rajesh David as Bobbi SingSong * Boris Hiestand as Fishlips and Newsreader * Harley Bird as Peppa Pig * Oliver And Alice May as George Pig * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam Devine as Pizza Steve * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Cristina Vee as Shantae * Zachary Gordon as Gil * Brianna Gentilella as Molly * Angelina Wahler as Deema * Earmon Pirruccello as Nonny * Reyna Shaskan as Oona * Jelani Imani as Goby * Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow * Michael Pena as Grubber * Liev Schreiber as The Storm King * Taye Diggs as Capper * Brian Dobson as Verko * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Mark Oliver as First Mate Mullet * Nicole Oliver as Lix Spittle * Max Martini as Boyle * Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo * James Arnold Taylor as Rhino * Sia as Songbird Serenade * Adam Bengis as Code Red * David Oyelowo as Scarlord Characters Heroes * Kirby * Tiff * Tuff * Meta Knight * Bandana Waddle Dee * Hanazuki * Kiazuki * Kiyoshi * Maroshi * Infernites ** Flain ** Vulk ** Zorch ** Meltus ** Burnard ** Flamzer * Cragsters ** Krader ** Seismo ** Shuff * Electroids ** Teslo ** Zaptor ** Volectro * Flexers ** Kraw ** Tentro ** Balk * Fang Gang ** Jawg ** Gobba ** Chomly * Frosticons ** Flurr ** Slumbo ** Lunk ** Snoof ** Krog ** Chilbo * Spikels ** Scopri ** Footi ** Hoogi * Glorp Corp ** Glomp ** Torts ** Glurt ** Gurggle ** Dribbal ** Slusho * Wiztastics ** Magnifo ** Memso ** Wizwuz * Orbitions ** Niksput ** Rokit ** Nurp-Naut * Glowkies ** Globert ** Boogly ** Vampos * Klinkers ** Gox ** Kamzo ** Jinky * Lixers ** Tungster ** Spugg ** Turg * Munchos ** Vaka-Waka ** Berp ** Snax * Weldos ** Kramm ** Forx ** Wuzzo * MCPD ** Sergeant ** Kuffs ** Busto ** Tiketz * Medivals ** The King ** Camillot ** Mixadel ** Paladum * Mixies ** Jamzy ** Trumpsy ** Tapsy * MCFD ** Fire Cheif ** Splasho ** Aquad ** Hydro * Pyrates ** Sharx ** Lewt ** Skulzy * Medix ** Surgeo ** Scrubs ** Tuth * Trashoz ** Sweepz ** Gobbol ** Compax * Nindjas ** Mysto ** Spinza ** Corbax * Newzers ** Screeno ** Myke ** Camesta * Bunsen * Mikey Munroe * Team Legend ** Leo San Juan ** Don Andres ** Teodora ** Alebrije ** Marcella ** Finado and Moribunda * Annie * Leo * June * Quincy * Uncle Grandpa * Mr. Gus * Pizza Steve * Belly Bag * Spongebob * Patrick Star * Eugene H. Krabs * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Katsuma * Poppet * Diavlo * Luvli * Furi * Zommer * Wander * Sylvia * Hemkas ** Red ** Orange ** Yellow ** Lime Green ** Green ** Teal/Light Blue ** Blue ** Purple ** Lavender * Zikoro * Zikoro's Buddies * Little Unicorns ** Redicorn ** Orangecorn ** Yellowcorn * Sleepy Unicorn * Flochis ** Wanderer * Molly * Gil * Goby * Oona * Deema * Nonny * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Sparky Villains * King Dedede * Escargoon * Customer Service * Nightmare (flashback) * Dr. Strangeglove * Fishlips * Sweet Tooth * Amanda Killman * Beverly * Denzel Crocker * Nixels (flashback) * Major Nixel (flashback) * King Nixel (flashback) * Twisted Unicorn (flashback) * Scarlord * Baba Yaga (flashback) * Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist * Grubber * The Storm King Allies * Chef Kawasaki * The Narrator * Booger * Blip * Zabo * Scrud * Newsreader * Bobbi SingSong * Shantae * Mazzadril * Zack Binspin * Blingo * Missy Kix * Capper * Captain Celano * First Mate Mullet * Lix Spittle * Boyle * Princess Skystar * Queen Novo * Rhino and Dile * Mr. Grouper * Songbird Serenade * Code Red Category:Movies Category:Crossover films